


It's all the popsicle's fault

by briseisx0821



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briseisx0821/pseuds/briseisx0821
Summary: Wang Jun kai didn't know how he and Yuan ended up doing something like that. Wang Jun kai believes that it's the ice cream popsicle's fault.





	It's all the popsicle's fault

**Author's Note:**

> so another one shot from me. sorry for the crappy works. leave some comments below! happy reading :)

it was one super hot day. The boys are in the dorm, thank God because TFboys have the day off. Qianxi was lying on the sofa hugging his precious kuma,Yuan lying across the sofa on the floor looking half dead because of the weather and Jun Kai nowhere to be found.

"ahh!! its so hot, i can't stand the weather. i could die because of the hotness" Yuan complained while rolling back and forth. 

"you can't do anything about the weather. what do you expect? its currently summer" Qianxi replied while fidgeting his phone.

after a few minutes Jun Kai entered the living room. "how's it going guys?" Jun Kai asked as he sit at the hand of the sofa. Qianxi sat up and told Jun Kai that Yuan kept complaining about the hot weather. 

"Wang Yuan you can't do anything about the weather hahaha. it's summer now" Jun Kai laughs while looking at yuan, who stand up and walked towards the sofa to sit beside Qianxi."I want to to drink or eat something cold but we only have water in our refrigerator. The soda and the juice are all gone, Manager Ma forgot to buy some." Yuan said pouting, he looked at Qianxi who is not paying any attention to him. little did he know that someone is eyeing him. a person who's controlling his self not to jump his friend because of his cuteness.

Qianxi stood up and told his friends that he'll be in his room, he is sleepy and wants to spend time with his kuma and leaving his two friends. (oh how lucky of kuma 〒_〒). Jun Kai also stood up but before walking away, Yuan grabbed his arm "where are you going ge?" 

"im going to buy something cold because some kid is doing nothing but complaining about the hot weather" Jun Kai said as he wen out to buy Yuan some Ice cream. He still heard Yuan screaming something but he cannot figure it out.

\----------------

"Wang Yuan! I've bought you---" he stopped because he saw that no one is in the living room. He made is way into Yuan's room guessing that his friend is inside. 

he knocked at the door and he heard his friend said to come in. He opened the door to see HIS Yu-- he means his friend looking adorable with his apple hair sitting on his bed. "here, Ice cream popsicle. eat it and stop complaining okay?" Jun Kai said as he hand his friend the popsicle he bought. Yuan grabbed it happily and hurriedly opened the packaging. Jun Kai watched Yuan turned into a 5 years old kid, all smile while opening his popsicle. 

"Wang Yuan is such a kid" Jun Kai shooked his head and stuffed his popsicle inside his mouth. 

after a few minutes, Jun Kai glanced at Yuan eating his ice cream, his eyes scanned his friends face and noticed his expression. Jun Kai noticed that Yuan's eyes are closed while eating his popsicle, stuffing the whole thing inside his mouth and slowing pulling it out. from time to time, his tongue would be out, licking the popsicle or sucking it. 

Wang Jun Kai gulps hard while watching Yuan eating his popsicle sinfully. He didn't manage to stop his thoughts to run wild, he imagined Yuan using his tongue, licking and lapping something of his with that kind of expression. Imagined Yuan sucking his precious little g---

"Wang Jun Kai? Wang Jun Kai!!" Jun kai was woken up from his sinful imagination with yuan shouting his name. "why are you shouting my name? what's the problem?" he asked as he put his melted popsicle inside the plastic and throw it on the trash can. "i was saying that i've finished my popsicle. why did you throw yours? what a waste" yuan said as he licked his bottom lips, smiling at jun kai. 

Jun kai stared at yuan's lips once again "I-I dont like it anymore, also its too sweet" he hurriedly remove his gaze at yuan's lips before yuan notice him but he didn't know that the center of his wild imagination already noticed the look he's giving him. 

"hey, wang jun kai" yuan broke the silence. jun kai looked at him, puzzled at yuan for calling his whole name. 

"do you like me?" wang jun kai almost fall off the bed, startled at yuan's sudden question. "w-what? of course n-not!" jun kai replied as he sat properly after almost falling off. Yuan is giggling beside him but suddenly, yuan's expression change into a seductive one. 

"I saw you looking at me earlier while eating my popsicle. I saw how you look at me. let me guess, you are thinking of something dirty with me as your center of your imagination" yuan said as he crawls towards jun kai. Wang Jun kai didn't know what to do, his mind is not working. He cannot believe that he was caught thinking something naughty. He was brought back to reality, yuan was already on top of him. looking at him seductively. 

"wang yuan stop it. t-this is not funny" junkai glared at yuan is not listening to what he is saying. "don't you want to kiss me? make me catch my breath?" yuan said as he touch jun kai's cheeks. 

something clicked inside jun kai. two can play this game, he thought. yuan's seductive expression changes when he saw jun kai smile. wang yuan gasp when jun kai suddenly grabbed his waist and flip them over, making him be on the bottom and jun kai on top of him. 

before yuan can protest jun kai's mouth is already on his kissing him hard, dominating him. jun kai bit yuan's lip causing him to let out a moan and opened his mouth. he took the opportunity to enter yuan's mouth, exploring it with his tongue. yuan not giving up, tried to fight for dominance but failed. jun kai let go of yuan's mouth to kiss his neck causing yuan to moan loudly "shh Qianxi will wake up if you're so loud, yuanyuan" Jun kai whispered to yuan with his bedroom voice. "w-whose doing s-something terrible to me for me to be loud?" yuan retort to jun kai. yuan mewls loudly once again as he felt junkai caressing his nipples while junkai's other hand is moving up and down on his thigh. He suddenly halts his movements to sit up and remove his and yuan's clothing, leaving them both naked. yuan feeling shy for being exposed in front of junkai tried to cover up his body but jun kai is fast, snatching both of his wrist, putting it above his head and tying it up with his shirt. "w-wang jun kai! u-untie me! n-now" yuan protest as he struggles to loosen up the shirt but jun kai did a great job tying it. "stop struggling yuanyuan, you had your fun earlier. teasing me with the way you eat, provoking me and seducing me. now its my turn to have fun, so be a good boy and do not move your hands, keep them up here" jun kai's lips move from the base of yuan's ear down to his neck. Jun kai was rewarded with yuan's appreciative moan. wang yuan being naughty, puts his hands down to encircle jun kai's neck. Jun kai glared at him, placing yuan's arm firmly back above his head. "do not move or you wont receive any pleasure" wang jun kai said as he made his way down yuan's body. Jun kai's lips arrived at yuan's chest sucking the right one while playing with the other, delighted because yuan's nipples are starting to get hard. yuan's hip starts to move, looking for some contact, jun kai aware of yuan's sudden movements held down his hips "stay still and wait" jun kai picks up where he stops. sucking yuan's nipples causing yuan to whimper and bite his lips. his hands travels to yuan's member, holding it and moving his hands up and down. yuan cries out at the sudden pleasure his member is receiving, the pleasure it too great. he cannot stop his cries and whimpers, he was close "s-stop.. please. i-im c-close... a-ah! ahh!!" yuan cries out but jun kai is not stoping, after a few more strokes yuan came with a loud cry. Jun kai smirked at brought his hands to his lips, licking yuan's juice on his hand "hmm, you taste so sweet yuanyuan" he said while looking at the panting mess, yuan. 

Jun kai put his fingers in front of yuan's lips "suck it." yuan obeys him, lapping and sucking his figers thoroughly. after a few seconds, jun kai retrieve his hands, he slowly parted yuan's legs, getting in between them. he touched yuan's hole with his wet fingers, causing yuan to gasp because of the sudden coldness. He inserted his middle finger inside moving slowly, afraid to hurt yuan. yuan groaned and he stopped "are you okay?" he asked, yuan just nodded his head, jun kai added another finger and started a rhythm. he glanced up to yuan, whose gasping and mewling. he added the last finger and moved a little faster causing yuan to gasp loudly and bite his lip. jun kai, wanting to make yuan cry angled his fingers " a-ahh!!.. mmhng.. ahh!" yuan cried out. ha. found it, he thought. he pulled his fingers out, yuan groaned because of the emptiness. 

jun kai sat between yuan's legs, he grabbed his member and use his pre-cum as coat. he got into the position, kneeling, his other hand besides yuan's head while the other one is guiding his member. "are you ready? tell me if it hurts, i'll stop" he said as he kissed yuan one more time before slowly inserting his member inside yuan. yuan feels the intrusion, he grab jun kai's arm and gasp at the slight pain he is feeling. he feels like he is being ripped apart, he bite down at jun kai's neck to stop himself from screaming. Jun kai hissed when he felt yuan bite his neck. he moved once again until all of him is already settled inside yuan. he doesn't move yet, getting yuan familiar with his size, he kissed yuan's neck up to his ears and his mouth to ease the pain. "are you okay? do you want me to stop?" he whispered as he kissed yuan, who shook his head and kissed jun kai back "im f-fine.. y-you can move now" 

Jun kai still doesn't move, still getting yuan familiar with his size. he's controlling himself not to trust into the hotness around his member. it hurts how wang yuan is squeezing his member "wang yuan, don't squeeze around me" he groaned.he took a deep breath before moving slowly, getting yuan comfortable. after a few more trust he started to build a rhythm, moving back and forth with yuan moaning. this goes on for a moment. yuan hugged jun kai as he whispered, "move faster, move harder". when he heard yuan whispered those words, his became harder. he obeys the younger's order and move faster and harder, yuan became a moaning mess. his vocabulary was lessen into one, only saying wang jun kai's name and crying out. Jun kai feels that yuan is close to his climax, he grabbed yuan's member and stroking it together with his fast trusting. "ahh! s-stop!... mhngm!!.. n-no. I..i-mm ghf. ahmf!!" after a few more strokes he came with a loud cry. Jun kai, also close to his climax moved faster and after a few more trust, he came inside yuan. 

Jun kai, feeling his energy drained collapsed on top of the panting yuan. he rolled beside yuan, tugging yuan to lay on his chest. they stayed like that for minutes before jun kai grabbed yuan's chin to kiss him once more. "wang yuan, do not ever eat ice cream popsicle in front of someone. not even in front of Manager Ma, Big G or even Qianxi. you got that?" Jun kai said to yuan, seriousness evident on his voice. yuan looked up to him, "why? is it wrong?" he asked. Jun kai tugged him closer and circled his arms around yuan's waist "yes, because im the only one that is allowed to see that expression and no one else" yuan laughs at his possessiveness and just layed at Jun kai's chest before passing out.


End file.
